


A Foxy Christmas

by BurstEdge



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Mother/daughter incest, Oral Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Naruko spends the holidays with her family rather than with the Peerage... and her little sister wants to get closer to her.





	A Foxy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the season for giving, and I want to give this smutty gift to you all.

" _It's a shame you're not here with us, Naruko. Christmas just isn't the same without you._ "

"Yeah, I know. But I haven't been with my family in a long time and I wanted to remedy that."

" _True, but who's going to keep Rossweisse away from the alcohol?_ "

"Just hide it somewhere she wouldn't dream of looking in a thousand years."

" _Like Odin's sock drawer?_ "

"...Sure, why not? Anyway, I'll see you when the holiday's over."

" _Okay, then. I'll be waiting for you. Don't worry, I won't let Rias find out~_ "

Naruko sighed and hung up. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being with the other girls. It's just that it can get somewhat overwhelming with everyone of them vying for her affection, most of it involving them stripping to the nude and rubbing themselves on her. Luckily, her mother contacted her and said that the rest of the family missed her. If she was being honest, Naruko missed them as well. So, after explaining everything to the girls, who were slightly sad to hear that she would be away from them until the new year, they decided to let her go... but sent her a lot of nudes to remember her by.

As in, there were at least two gigabites worth of nudes from all the girls.

"Sheesh... there's so many of them," Naruko muttered as she scrolled through the inumerable amount of nude photos sent by the girls. "I know they like me, but this is nuts. I'm going to have to put them on my laptop."

She got off the couch and prepared to head to her room, but she felt something latch onto her leg.

"Hmm?"

Looking down, she saw her younger sister, Kunou. The young kitsune grasped her leg while blushing lightly.

"Naruko... I saw our moms together... naked."

Naruko blinked for a few seconds before blushing as well, knowing what Kunou meant.

"You saw them having sex? Why would you do that?"

"I heard moaning coming from down the hall and got curious," Kunou explained. "So I went to their bedroom and saw... I saw Mother riding on Mama."

"...Oh."

Naruko could picture it vividly: Kushina allowed Yasaka to bounce up and down on her cock, which the kitsune woman's large breasts bouncing as well. Both of them would be moaning in bliss at the endless pleasure they had with each other.

"Naruko. You have something... down there."

The older blonde snapped out of her naughty daydream and looked down to see a large bulge in the front of her pants. Kunou looked at it closely and it appeared to throb.

"It's nothing," Naruko said. "I can take care of- hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Kuno kneeled down, then began to undo Naruko's pants and pulled them down, freeing her large, hard cock. The sight was something to behold, but the scent it gave off... it reminded the young kitsune of her redhead mother. Strong, thick and instantly addictive.

"Kunou? What are you doing?" Naruko asked.

Kunou said nothing as she reached out and grasped her older sister's cock with her tiny hand. Hesitantly, she slowly began to stroke her cock from the tip to the base. Naruko moaned lightly from how well Kunou stroked her, despite it being her first time doing so. No doubt she picked it from spying on their mothers.

"Am I doing good?" Kunou asked.

"You're doing great," Naruko said between moans. "Why don't you try putting it in your mouth."

Kunou stopped stroking and looked at her in surprise. "M-My mouth? I don't know if it will fit." She turned her gaze to her sister's huge cock. It looked so intimidating from where she was knelt. There was no way she could get all of that into her mouth. At least, not by herself.

"Wait, I got it!"

Naruko raised a brow and was about to ask what she meant, until she saw Kunou perform a familiar string of hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clouds of smoke appeared on both sides of Kunou, which soon gave way to two duplicates of herself.

"Wow! Look at the size of that thing!" Kunou #2 exclained.

"Big deal," Kunou #3 scoffed. "Kushina's was a lot bigger."

"Hey, that's my mother you're talking about," Naruko said while frowning.

Kunou #3 stared at her blankly. "What of it? I'm stating the obvious. Or at the very least, I'm mirroring what the original was thinking."

The original Kunou blushed madly at the accusation.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well taste this lovely cock in front of us," Kunou #2 said cheerfully, sticking out her tongue and licking Naruko's cock.

"Wait, don't move your tongue so- ahh~"

As the second continued to stroke the girthy shaft, the third Konou moved under and began to like the older blonde's sack, making her moan some more. Not wanting to be left out, the original Kunou stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of Naruko's cock, shivering at how bitter it tasted, but at the same time, it had a lingering aftertaste that made her want more.

"Ugh... all of you are driving me nuts."

Naruko looked down to see all three Kunous servicing her cock one way or the other, all while giving her looks of timidness, indifference and lust. The feeling of being pleased in different sections proved to be too much for Naruko as she pushed them away.

"Alright, keep in mind that I'm the one who taught you that," Naruko said. "So it's only fair I show you how it's done."

Naruko performed the handsigns and two clones appeared next to her.

"Since you did it, it's only fair that I do it too," she said with a grin. "Now, how about we get acquainted with each other?"

Kunou #2 immediately pulled down Naruko #2's pants down and sucked her cock while Kunou #3 did the same with Naruko. The originals stared at each other for a moment, then Kunou grasped Naruko's cock and licked it a few times before putting most of it in her mouth. Naruko moaned and put her hands on top of her sister's head, encouraging her to go deeper. The clones appeared to be a lot more willing to dispose of their inhibitions as the Naruko's were rapidly thrusting in and out of the Kunou's mouths.

"Just go at your own pace, sis," Naruko advised. "This your first time, after all."

Kunou nodded and continued to suck slowly, ignoring the sloppy noises that were coming from either side of her. It seemed to have an effect as Naruko was moaning a bit louder.

"Almost there..."

Kunou used her hand to massage her older sister's balls, bringing her to the point of climax.

"I'm cumming!"

And climax she did, filling Kunou's mouth with her warm spunk, some of it spilling out. Kunou swallowed what she could and wiped the rest off her face. She looked at Naruko, who gave her a grin and undid the jutsu. Kunou did the same.

"Wow... I can taste the ramen off you," Kunou giggled.

"What, can I say, I like ramen," Naruko said "But I like you even more."

She kissed Kunou on nose, prompting her to blush.

"Well, if you mean that, then..."

Kunou began to strip out of her kimono, showing her bare body to Naruko. The older blonde gulped, knowing where her sister was going with this.

"Kunou... are you sure about this?"

The young kitsune walked towards Naruko, who backed up until she sat down, her cock still erect. Kunou climed up onto her lap, her pussy over her cock.

"I've always dreamed about you taking my first time," she answered. "Besides, I know you'll be gentle."

Naruko stared into Kunou's eyes and saw that she wanted this. Leaning forward, she kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, then put her hands on her hips. Separating the lip lock, Naruko helped Kunou lower herself until she felt the tip of her cock touch her sister's pussy.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Kunou nodded and began to wiggle a bit to show her approval. Naruko took that as a sign to slowly in put her cock inside of her sister's opening. She felt a sort of barrier inside, stopping her movenent. Kunou gripped her shoulders tightly, signalling that she wanted to keep going. Naruko nodded and thrusted all the way in, causing Kunou to moan in pain and pleasure. Naruko kissed her to keep her mind on the pleasure alone, then continued to move inside of her. Eventually, the pain started to fade away and Kunou hugged Naruko as the latter thrusted into her.

Minutes pass and Kunou was starting to get used to Naruko fucking her. They were still in the same position, bur both were moaning as loud as they can.

"Kunou, you're so tight!" Naruko declared. "I don't know if I can take much more of it!"

"Let it out inside of me!" Kunou begged. "I took my pills, so it's fine!"

Naruko thrusted a few more times before cumming deep inside of Kunou, filling up her insides. The kitsune moaned as she felt the warm fluid. She blushed heavily while looking at Naruko, who smiled and kissed her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?"

The girls swiftly turn towards the door and see Kushina and Yasaka standing there, grinning widely and completely naked.

"Ma?!/Mother?!"

Yasaka let out a sly giggle. "I had no idea you two had gotten so close to each other."

"And you didn't think to invite us?" Kushina said in mock hurt. "We should fix that."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruko asked.

* * *

"Ahh, yes~! Right there, Naruko~!"

Everyone was now in the bedroom, engaged in all kinds of lust. Naruko was pounding Yasaka in a doggystyle position while Kushina had Kunou in a mating press.

"Mama!" Kunou moaned. "You feel so big inside of me!"

"Of course I am big," Kushina said, pinching her youngest daughter's nipples. "Where else would Naruko get her dick size from?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Naruko protested, railing into her foxy mother harder than ever.

"Ohh, harder!" Yasaka moaned with delight as her oldest daughter railed into her harder.

Kushina followed her example and pounded Kunou even harder, feeling her daughter tightening around her cock.

"Looks like I'm at my limit," she groaned.

Naruko thrusted in Kushina faster than ever. "Yup... me too!"

The two kitsune moaned loudly as they felt their significant other's cock throbbing inside of them. Soon, with one last thrust, they came deep inside both of them.

"Narukoooooo~"

"Mamaaaaa~"

Yasaka and Kunou twitched with pleasure as they were filled up with warm spunk. Naruko and Kushina pull out and hugs the two of them.

"This is probably the best Christmas I had with all of you," Naruko sighed.

"Do you really feel that way?" Kushina asked. "If so, I have an idea on how it could be better."

"Really? What?"

Kushina smirked and held up two mistletoe. Naruko matched her expression, knowing what she had in mind.

* * *

 

Yasaka and Kunou sucked Kushina and Naruko's cocks while the redhead held the mistletoe over their heads.

"Say, does Rias know that you're here?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, she does," Naruko said, patting Kunou's head. "She and the others were reluctant to let me go, but they allowed it."

Kushina smiled wryly. "Do they know that you're somewhat cheating on them with your sister and mothers?"

"They'll never know about it," Naruko laughed. "After all, what they don't know won't-"

An explosion cut Naruko off midsentence, and also shocked Yasaka and Kunou from their blowjob, prompting them to turn towards where the explosion was

"Hey, what's the deal- oh, crap."

Naruko, as did the rest of her family paled when saw who stood before them.

"Naruko..." The voice of Rias made itself heard, the tone heavy with anger. "I allowed you to spend time with your family out of the kindness of my heart... and  _this_ is how you repay me?"

Naruko sweatdropped. "R-Rias, I swear this just-"

"My goodness," Akeno giggled in a sinister manner. "I had no idea we were that unsatisfactory to the point where you have sex with your mother and sisters~"

"Akeno, will you-" Naruko paused and prepared to ask a different question. "Wait, how did you know we were-"

"We came by to visit you," Asia whimpered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "But we heard noises and looked through the window. We saw you..." The nun turned away and sobbed, leaving Xenovia to comfort her.

Naruko sulked. "Asia..."

"Cheating on us with your own family," Koneko spat with a glare. "How much of a degenerate are you?"

Naruko's eyebrow twitched from the blunt accusation. "You cheated on me with Kuroka. What right do you have to talk?"

The nekomata flinched and turned away, blushing mildly.

"Naruko, I thought we were going to engage in sin with each other before the new year!" Xenovia whined.

"And you still haven't gotten me pregnant!" Irina complained.

Naruko facepalmed. "How is that any different from what we normally did over the year?"

"Because it's Christmas!" they both shouted.

Naruko sighed, but quickly noticed that one of them was absent. "Hey, why isn't Roseweisse with you?"

"She got drunk and passed out," Akeno said casually. "And please don't attempt to change the subject."

"Uh..." Naruko was at a loss for words. She had no clue as to how to remedy the situation she was in.

"Now, now, let's not fight," Yasaka said in a soothing tone. "There's plenty of room for more people in our bed."

Hearing that made the girls dispel all their anger.

"Really!?" they exclaimed.

"Wait a second," Naruko said. "There's too many of them. There won't be enough room!"

Naruko felt a piece of cloth hit her head. She took it off and saw that it was Rias's bra. She turned to see the girls quickly stripping out of their clothes until they were completely naked.

"Then we'll make room," Rias said with a grin.

"Sex just wouldn't be the same without our favorite vixen," Akeno cooed while licking her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of doing it with anyone other than you," Asia said with a light blush.

"Nail us until you're completely empty," Koneko stated bluntly.

"I want this to be special," Xenovia whispered lustfully.

"And I want to get knocked up!" Irina exclaimed once more.

Naruko felt overwhelmed that all of the girls wanted to sleep with her, and seeing them naked made her dick throb with excitement. At this point, who was she to deny them pleasure.

"Okay, since you all asked so nicely..."

She performed a handsign combo all were looking forward to.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The girld squealed in delight as multiple Narukos appeared in the room. They all jumped towards them, literally I may add, and sounds of moaning filled the room, which now had a giant hole in the wall.

"Shouldn't we fix that?" Yasaka asked with concern. "It will let in the cold air."

"It'll be fine," Kushina said dismissively. "Besides, there's already a way of keeping keeping warm."

She gestured to all of the Naruko clones nailing the girls in all sorts of positions.

Yasaka giggled. "Fair point. Shall we join them?"

Kushina kissed her cheek. "We shall."

And so, the two MILFs joined in the festive debauchery where Kunou hugged Naruko tightly as her older sister thrusted inside of her.

All in all, it was a Christmas they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone. And a smutty New Year!


End file.
